HARLEY DAVIDSON (trade mark) manufactures a motor cycle that uses a V-twin engine that has an inline common crank pin V-twin flywheel assembly. In this assembly a fork rod and a blade rod share a common crank pin. The common crank pin has tapered ends that have external threads. The tapered ends are positioned in openings in weighted flywheels and secured in position by means of nuts which engage the threads on the tapered ends. The fork rod and the smaller blade rod are supported by bearings on the crank pin. At rotations per minute (rpm) in excess of 6000, the common crank experiences flexing. This flexing leads to failure of the V-twin flywheel assembly, usually bearing failure.